The Truth
by Mayuna
Summary: I was not going to post this one until I finished my DBZ fic but I can't help it so here it is the truth about Vada's real father.


It had been only a few weeks after Majin Buu had wreaked havoc on the planet that Vegeta was finally able to let go of his past and embrace the future. He knew that part of this would be telling his daughter the truth about herself. For years he had looked at her feeling his stomach knot painfully at the old memories and the fear of what would happen if she ever found out who her real father was.

"You wanted to see me?" Vada asked from behind. Vegeta turned his head slightly glimpsing her out of the corner of his eye. Her long dark hair swayed gracefully around her as she stood there waiting as always for his orders.

"Sit next to me Vada." He said softly. She nodded and obeyed sitting close to him. He stared at her remembering how afraid he had been of how she would turn out not just emotionally but physically. As he watched her turn her engagement ring smiling slightly to herself he grinned to himself grateful that not only did she look 'normal' but had always been stunningly beautiful.

"There's something I have to tell you Vada and I'm telling you now it won't be easy for either of us but it's time you learned the truth about your biological father." He said. Vada's attention snapped to stare at him stunned.

"What?" She choked out.

"I am not your father Vada. You are only a half saiyan…" Vegeta stopped as Vada grabbed his trembling hand with her own tightly. He sighed and continued.

"You are only a half saiyan. Your, uh mother I guess you could say is a full saiyan and I'm not sure what your father was."

"Is? My mother **_is _**a full saiyan? But dad, Stars dead. She has been for almost twenty years."

"Starina wasn't your mother Vada." Vegeta said softly.

"I don't understand, she was the last full…."

"Starina and I grew up together, it was horrible but at the same time wonderful to have someone to share it all with. To have someone who had it just as bad as I did and someone to protect. That was my main objective, to protect her at all costs and I did for many years. With no one else there and us being the opposite sex it was destined that we would become mates. That's why it killed her when she found out I have protected her for so long from being…raped." He said tensing. Vada gasped silently spilling tears.

"Saiyan males of high stature were genetically altered shortly after birth to ensure that if a proper mate was not provided when the time came to produce an heir they would be able to conceive on their own. I would be able too…" Vada slowly shook his head at his words but said nothing to interrupt him.

"Starina was heart broken at first when she noticed I was pregnant with you. I, myself was in complete denial but in an instant she turned around and told me that she was your mother and I was your father regardless of you gave birth to you and we never questioned it. Ever." He stopped to look at his daughter noticing the look of complete shock on her face. He took her other hand in his and continued.

"The night you were born Starina and I were on a planet we had taken care of. Towards the end of the pregnancy we took missions that were easy and very far away from Frieza's prying eyes. The pain started soon after we had settled down to rest and I told her that you were ready to be born. She looked at me shocked and just stared at me blankly. It's humorous thinking back on it now but at the time I became quite annoyed. With no other obvious way for you to make your entrance we decided to perform what they call around here a C-section. I'll never forget it, the pain as she sliced through my abdomen and feeling her put her hands inside of me grabbing you. I could feel her slowly easing you out of my body and a few moments later I heard your cries as she wrapped you in a blanket and handed you to me. I was scared to death to look at you, unsure of how you looked. Star noticed and said to me, "Vegeta, my dear sweet prince, look at our beautiful little daughter". And indeed you were."

"No one ever questioned how I came to be?" Vada asked hoarsely. Vegeta shook his head.

No one. Raditz and Nappa knew better but he knew."

"My father?"

"Yes."

"Who is he or was he rather? Did I ever meet him?" She asked nervously. Vegeta nodded once slowly.

"Who was…"

"Vada look at your self child. You're the spitting image of him." Vegeta said standing up and leading her to the small pond that lay at the edge of the garden. He knelt down with her and pulled back her hair.

"Your skin tone, your dark red lips and even your violet eyes Vada all were passed down to you by your father. Think back and remember whom you know that had these features please because I don't have the strength to tell you." He said. Vada looked at her reflection confused for some time before the pieces slowly came together in her mind. She shook her head and tried to take flight but Vegeta held onto her tightly.

"Yes Vada yes. It's alright. It's alright."

"No please not him! Anyone but…….Frieza." She cried out collapsing against him sobbing deeply.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I had to wait until I knew that both of us were ready to face it." He whispered softly into her ear.

"'Freak of nature' you called me that once and I could never understand why. Now I know."

"I was wrong to call you that. I know I've caused you a great deal of pain over the years, more than I could possibly imagine. If you can't forgive me I'll understand."

"I forgave you the moment you held Trunks and I in your arms and told us you were proud of us. A lifetime of anger and bitterness melted when I looked up at your face and saw your love for us." She replied. Vegeta's tense body eased a bit at her soft words. They stayed in each other's embrace long after the sun was set and Bulma had already called them for the hundreth time, or so she proclaimed. Vada wiped her face hurridly until there was hardly any trace that she had been crying. Vegeta stood and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." He said as they walked quietly back to the house.

"For what?"

"For everything. With out you I don't know where or who I would be." He stated again making her tears fall.

"I should be the one thanking you dad." She said.

"Now there's something I'd never thought I'd hear you say Vada."

"Well it's the truth. You didn't have to raise me let alone keep me but you did and for that I am grateful."

" I won't lie to you. I thought about killing you many times before and after you were born but I could never bring myself to do."

"Considering the circumstances surrounding my conception I have to say you are much stronger than I have ever given you credit for Vegeta." She said grinning at him. They entered the house with out so much as a word to Bulma or Trunks when it struck Vada as she looked at her adoptive mother.

"Does, uh, she know?" She asked Vegeta cautiously. Vegeta glanced up at her from his plate and nodded once.

"I never told her. She saw it when we bonded and became mates." He said and continued with his meal. Vada sighed taking a sip water and decided to leave the matter at that for the moment.


End file.
